Falling Into Darkness Part 2
by Akito Sohma 101
Summary: Sequel to Falling Into Darkness, telling about Kyo and Tohru's son Katsuya. While out for a middle of the night walk, he is attacked by a nomad on the loose and changed into a vampire. After returning after missing for two months, the Sohmas have to defeat the nomad and his army of newborns with all the help they can get, including a Lost Coven of gifted vampires. M to be safe.
1. The Pamphlet

**Falling into Darkness Part 2**

**Hey everyone! Akito Sohma 101 here! Sorry for the long wait, but here's the long awaited sequel. **

**God Bless You Black Veil Brides!**

It had already been three months since the Sohmas returned home from Forks after helping the Cullens convince the Volturi half-mortals were not a danger, because now they had a half-mortal among them. The Sohmas however, had several half-mortals among them, one of them being Akito herself, and they were finally able to reveal their secret. Now it was April; spring was in full bloom, Momiji was fully grown, Uo and Hana got the hang of being vampires and were loving being able to be like their dear friend Tohru, who wanted so much to be like them. After her sudden change, they wanted to be like her, and now they were, and the three friends were happier than ever. Hana married Kazuma, and Uo and Kureno did the same, both weddings held at the Sohma estate in the gardens.

Tohru's son Katsuya was happy to be living with Yuki and Machi's daughter Nami, and was always lonely whenever she was away. During those times, he stayed with his parents at the Main House where he can engage in conversation with everyone else and learn new things about them. Ever the curious sort, he always had questions for everyone; he even asked about Akito's father, and she explained to him. There was also a time he asked about his mother's parents, and then his father's parents of which he didn't mind explaining. It was almost like he was being educated about nearly everything to do with the family and the other living covens, including one never mentioned by anyone else before.

That was until one particular day, he was standing by one of the windows waiting for Nami to come home while devouring a toasted tuna sandwich, and listening into the conversations some people were having, just to see if he had any questions.

"Hey, where's Nami?" asked Hatori as he walked in.

"Her parents stole her," Katsuya replied, "again."

"They like to take her places," said Tohru.

"Something tells me they're trying to keep Nami away from our son, and make him miserable," Kyo added.

"I think so too," Tohru agreed, "I'll talk to Yuki later. I'm thinking Nami is just as miserable."

"Agreed," said Akito. "Yuki and Machi should be happy their daughter found someone she loves who also loves her."

There was a pause when they noticed Katsuya was starting to look uncomfortable with the conversation.

"At least on the plus side, Uo and Hana's families have pronounced them dead after several weeks of searching for them," said Akito changing the subject as the head maid came in with an envelope in her hand.

"A letter for you milady," she said handing Akito the envelope.

"Thank you Eriko," Akito replied as she opened the envelope and pulled out a letter which said:

_Lady Sohma, _

_ I have received your letter in regards to updating the statuses of the covens. Here is the updated pamphlet for this year; please let us know if any changes occur before next year's pamphlet arrives. _

_ Aro_

Akito nodded in approval as she folded the letter and pulled a pamphlet out of the envelope and looked through it.

"Looks about right," she said.

"Can I see that?" asked Katsuya.

"Sure," Akito answered as she handed the pamphlet to him. He opened it and began to look through it; he recognised a few of the names that were there, especially the Cullens. He remembered meeting them a few months back when they went to America to help them. He then noticed his name written in next to Nami's, and then names that were unfamiliar, including the name of that coven.

"A coven in Iqaluit? Where's that?" he asked.

"It's in northern Canada," Akito replied.

"I don't remember seeing them in Forks when we went," said Momiji, "I wonder why they didn't come to help."

"No one has seen or heard from them in nearly two decades," said Akito.

"Why?" asked Tohru.

"For all I know, something happened that made them go into hiding, the Volturi hasn't heard from them since," Akito answered. "It is for that reason they are known as the Lost Coven."

"How many of them are there?" Tohru asked again.

"Four," Katsuya replied, still looking on that page. "And I believe they're all boys."

"Brothers I imagine," Akito added. "I heard there used to be six, but I think two of them disappeared. Then those four disappeared shortly after."

The door opened just as Akito finished her sentence, Nami came in and ran right for Katsuya, who gave Yuki a not so happy look.

"Why is he looking at me like that?" asked Yuki.

"He's not happy with the fact you and Machi keep taking her away from him," Tohru answered.

"You have to stop doing that Yuki," Akito added. "I know she's your only daughter, but she's grown up now. Haven't you noticed she's not happy when you guys take her out every day?"

"Now that you mention it, yes," said Yuki.

"Well, that's a sign that you have to let her go," said Akito. "If you keep stealing her away from Katsuya like that, they are both going to be miserable. And I know for a fact you don't want see here sad."

"No, you're right," Yuki agreed as he looked at his daughter, "I don't want that."

"What's this?" asked Nami as she noticed the pamphlet.

"It's a pamphlet that shows all the living covens," Katsuya replied. "And look, we're in it."

"Is the Lost Coven still the same?" asked Yuki. Katsuya looked at him as Akito nodded to answer.

"You know about them?" he asked.

"Everyone knows about them," Yuki replied, "we've just never seen them. I'm sure you already know they disappeared a long time ago, not leaving any clues as to where they went. Last thing anyone heard from them was when they gave the Volturi their status update, and they haven't been heard from since."

"Makes me wonder if something has happened to them," said Akito.

"Has anyone tried looking for them?" asked Tohru.

"A few people who knew them well set out to find them," Akito answered, "but after they left, they never returned."

**Still a little rusty. There will be some action in the next chapter. Stay tuned, and please be nice with the reviews. **


	2. Missing

**Wow, this story is fast underway! Here's chapter two. **

**God Bless You, Black Veil Brides!**

Katsuya had a hard time getting to sleep that night; hearing about how some went looking for the Lost Coven and didn't return, that got him even more curious. He wanted to know more, he wanted to know if they were still around, if they could be found at all. It was driving him nuts, he couldn't take it anymore. He looked at Nami's sleeping form, and he knew he didn't want to upset her by just up and going somewhere, especially if he just wanted to clear his head to make him sleep easier. He then bent down and kissed her forehead, she stirred.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm just gonna go for a walk," Katsuya replied.

"Are you okay?" Nami asked again.

"I'm okay," said Katsuya, not wanting Nami to worry. "I just need to clear my head."

He then gave her a soft kiss which lulled her back to sleep. He quietly snuck out the window, making sure not to wake anyone else up. Then he thought to himself: who would be sleeping if a lot of the family are vampires? He didn't care; he just didn't want to be spotted by anyone in general as he walk along the path towards the side gate. Being as quiet as possible, he opened the gate and quickly slipped out, closing the gate behind him, and continued along the tree line road.

As he made his way to the nearby park, he started to admire the way the path was glistening in the moonlight. Curious as he always was, he looked at the grass that was moist from the dew, and then up at the sky. The moon was big, bright silver, and full; he had never seen anything like it before. A lot of the times he would hear people commenting about how beautiful the moon was when it's full, but looking at it now, he thought seeing was better than hearing about it. It was bright enough to make his own eyes glisten, he could feel it; he didn't know how, but he could.

At this point he must've been staring at the moon for a good twenty minutes, because out of nowhere, he heard a noise in the distance. A noise that sounded like someone, or something stepping on a branch, and startling him to the point where he didn't feel safe anymore. He spent so much time looking around for whatever made the noise, and wasn't paying any attention to anything else as he was suddenly pushed to the ground. Shocked out of his mind, he looked around again; this time he waste any time, and quickly stood up and started running as fast as he could. He realized running would do no good as he was suddenly grabbed by his hoodie, and thrown the ground, which really knocked the wind right out of him.

Katsuya slowly rolled over onto his front, feeling as if he was hit over the head. His vision was a little blurry, his breathing was frequent and his heart was racing. He was really getting scared as he got to the point where he was on his knees, crying, and wishing he didn't leave home; but then he looked up, only to see four figures standing a good two meters away from him. He could only see their faces, and as he stood up, he could see them more clearly. One of them, who looked to be the youngest of all of them, looked as if he was sniffing the air around him.

"A half-mortal," he said.

"We were half-mortals once," another one of them said.

"Enough of that," said another who looked to be the eldest of all of them.

"I'm just trying to make feel better, scared as he is, he's already vulnerable."

Katsuya was confused; what were they talking about? And how did they know he was a half-mortal? Just as he was about to ask, the youngest one sniffed the air again, and then his eyes widened.

"He's coming," he said.

"Vanish," the oldest one growled as he and the others vanished into the darkness. Before Katsuya could ask them to wait, he felt an ice cold breeze on the back of his neck, and then a sudden pain on his hand. His eyes widened when he saw a bleeding bite mark; he knew from that moment as he started screaming in agony, he was bitten by a vampire. The four boys watched from a distance to be sure they weren't seen; they wanted so desperately to help Katsuya, but they knew they would be in trouble for it, so they stayed put. Katsuya on the other hand, screamed until he fell unconscious after being hit over the head, and was then carried off into the night.

Back at the Main House, Nami woke up to find Katsuya not there. She started to worry; she thought maybe something happened to him, completely unaware that something did happen during his absence. The door opened, and Tohru came in to greet her when she noticed she was alone.

"Where's Katsuya?" she asked. Nami looked at her. "Where's my son?"

"I don't know," Nami replied.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Tohru asked again.

"He told me he was going for a walk to clear his head," said Nami, starting to get a little scared, "and then I woke up and he hasn't come back."

Nami then started to cry, and Tohru held her in her arms as Kyo came in with Yuki and Machi.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Katsuya's missing," Tohru replied. They were shocked.

"How long?" asked Machi.

"Since last night," Tohru replied again. "Nami just told me he went for a walk and never came back."

"I'll inform Akito," said Yuki.

"Good idea," said Kyo, as Nami went with Yuki to find Akito, who was shocked to hear the news.

"Katsuya is MISSING?!" she asked.

"Since last night, yes," Yuki answered.

"Well, what happened exactly?" Akito asked again. Nami gave Yuki a questioning look, and he nodded as if to say she should explain. She took a deep breath.

"He had something on his mind," she said after taking another deep breath. "He told me he was going for a walk; I asked him if he was okay, he said yes. But then he told me he needed to clear his head, and I thought maybe it was the information about the Lost Coven that was getting to him. Maybe he wanted to try and forget about it, so he left, and he never came back."

At that point, Nami started to cry again. Akito, however, started thinking hard about something as the rest of the Sohmas came into the room after receiving word about Katsuya.

"I'll set up a search party," she announced. "Shigure, Hatori and Ayame, search downtown. Hatsuharu, Momiji and Ritsu, search the neighbouring streets. Rin and Kagura, go with my mother to search all around the estate. Kureno and Arisa, you guys search the lake and beach houses. Kazuma and Saki, stay at the dojo and keep watch. Kyo, you stay here, you are on gate duty, keep your eyes on everything and inform us of any movement."

"I'm on it," he said.

"I'll send word to my mother to search the hot springs," said Ritsu.

"Good," said Akito, "that'll help widen the search a little more. Let's get started."

Everyone separated into their groups and set out on the quest to search for Katsuya, while the rest of the Sohmas stayed behind waiting for word about any clues. As it turned out, Haru, Momiji, and Ritsu had the most luck with the clues while they were on the street near the park. Haru stopped.

"Blood," he said as he dipped his finger in it. He examined it before giving it a taste. His eyes widened. "It's Katsuya's! He was here!"

"He wasn't alone," said Momiji, who stood there feeling the air.

"What do you mean?" asked Haru.

"The air has been disturbed," said Momiji as he continued to feel the air. "There were five other vampires here; one I know for sure was a nomad."

"Of course, nomads stink!" Ritsu scoffed.

"Let's call it in," said Haru. The other two nodded in agreement.

Back at the Main House, everyone was still checking around as Akito got off the phone with Haru.

"That was Haru," she said.

"What did he say?" asked Yuki.

"They found a puddle of Katsuya's blood on the road near the park," Akito explained, "and Momiji found out there were five other vampires in his presence; four of which tried to save him from the fifth who happened to be a nomad."

"A nomad, great," said Tohru sarcastically. "What's next? He gets killed?"

"Don't lose hope, Tohru," Akito interjected. "Katsuya may be a shy boy, but he's strong. I'm sure he can take care of himself. Back in Forks, Alice told me what her vision was, and she told me Katsuya fought really well, like a mad man to be exact. You have nothing to worry about; but if he's not back in a month or two, then we will worry. Everyone will keep looking, but like I said: don't lose hope."

Tohru nodded, but she still worried about her only son, hoping he would be okay.

Elsewhere, somewhere he didn't know, Katsuya slowly woke up and saw nothing but the clear. He couldn't remember what happened, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't. He stood up, he looked at his hand; he noticed the bite mark was gone, but more than ever, his skin was paler than ever before. He went to the nearby mirror and was shocked to see his hair was not his natural light brown, but pitch black; and his eyes were not the natural sapphire blue, but blood red.

"That's right," said a voice behind him. He looked in the mirror and saw the reflection of one of the four boys from the street. "You're now a vampire."

Katsuya turned around to face him properly as the other three boys walked in. One of them, worried out of his mind.

"Oh, thank God, you're awake," he said, "are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Katsuya replied, then he looked at the oldest boy, "but, who are you guys?"

"My name is Sheldon," he answered as he turned to the others, "these are my younger brothers, Nathan, Blake, and Carson."

Katsuya looked at him as if to ask another question when Sheldon spoke again.

"We are the Lost Coven."

**Wow, I think that went well. See, more action. Again, please be nice with the reviews. **

**Have a Happy 2015 everyone!**


End file.
